


The Center, the Coach, and the Captain

by iriscale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Massages, Movie Night, Multi, Snuggling, food tw, hurt/comfort without the hurt, petting, spoilers for episode 36 Don't Be Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi is filled with thoughts of his teammates after Seirin's success at Kirisaki Daichi, especially of his coach and captain. As if in answer to his thoughts, he's surprised when both Riko and Hyuga show up on his doorstep. <br/>Or, The Iron Heart is the one who is cared for this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center, the Coach, and the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE KIDS  
> I've not read the manga, so if there's some canon divergence here from it, my bad.
> 
> Thank you to [farseerscreed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FarseersCreed/pseuds/FarseersCreed) for beta-ing! <3

Kiyoshi sighed and poked gently at the vivid purple and green bruises covering his stomach, wincing even at his own ginger touch. He hadn’t ached like this since the last time they had played Kirasaki Daichi, and the soreness emanating from his entire body wasn’t something he enjoyed in any way.

Still, he thought, returning the ice pack on a particularly nasty spot on his side where he had been jabbed repeatedly, he had protected his team and they’d pulled through, even if Riko hadn’t let him keep playing. They had broken the spider’s web and subdued Hanamiya’s team.

Kiyoshi remembered the hateful glare he’d given him, spitting vengeance against the team. He sighed at the memory, and thanked goodness that no one on his team possessed such a dark spirit. No, his team was one worth protecting.

" _I don’t care if you’ll hate me, Kiyoshi. I’m taking you off the court_ ,” Riko’s voice echoed in his head. “ _I don’t hate you,_ ” he had told her later, and it was more than that, the opposite of hating her, he had thought as he watched her for a moment studying the fast paced game. Riko always knew what was best for her team and wasn’t afraid to tell them off or dominate even the rude mannered Kagami. It was pretty obvious why she was the perfect coach for Seirin.

Watching the game with her and seeing their captain in action reminded Kiyoshi, too, of why he had insisted Hyuga fulfill the role instead of him.

“ _You think we’d break our promise?_ ” Hyuga had yelled, shoving himself up into Kiyoshi’s personal space, his rage at Kiyoshi’s self sacrifice and those who had harmed him clear to the entire court.

This teen, who had once sworn his hatred to Kiyoshi, then promised him a ticket to the Winter Cup.

And they earned it, Hyuga’s reputation as a clutch shooter proving itself, his fellow upperclassmen dominating the court, and their freshman, as usual, showing off their remarkable skill, not to be outdone by their seniors.

And this teen, who had sworn his hatred, finally, with his eyes turned to the ground, lifted his hand in the air to Kiyoshi who had, heart thumping, slapped it. He could see Hyuga’s smile even though his head had been turned away.

His team gathered in the locker room, Kiyoshi could feel the room flooding with cheer and camaraderie.

The road ahead would be harder than they’ve ever faced, but he feels that the team is worthy of it.

It’s a few days after the game today. Riko had bandaged his few wounds that bled, reminding of how heavily she would beat his ass if he didn’t stay in bed for the next few days, “and for once, Kiyoshi, do as you’re told.”

She promised to come by and check on his muscles to make sure she hadn’t missed anything that was sprained or stretched out, instructing him to do a specific list of stretches at specific times in the meanwhile.

Obediently, Kiyoshi went home and relaxed. Now he sat on his couch, waiting for a text from Riko indicating when she was supposed get to his house.

An NBA game played quietly on his grandparents’ small television, and Kiyoshi wondered for a moment if there were any players quite like the Generation of Miracles there. Of course he knew there were players just as skilled, but their unusual hair colors on the other hand…

His train of thought is derailed by an insistent knock at the door.

He looks at his phone, and it suddenly buzzes.

 

**Inbox:** **りこ**

open up! :/

**Outbox**

Hold on.

 

Kiyoshi pushes himself up from the couch, grimacing slightly as his muscles protest. He strides to the front door.

“Just one second, Riko!” he says as he fumbles with the locks. Honestly, he has no idea why his grandparents insist on so many locks for their door.

He finally opens the door, and to his surprise the captain is also standing with his coach.

“Hyuga! I didn’t know you were coming by too!” he says, raising his eyebrows and opening the door fully. The captain looks slightly uncomfortable, but Riko taps him on the shoulder, giving him a meaningful look.

“Ah, I wanted to see how you were doing, and Riko told me she was coming to check on you so I thought I might as well come by as well,” he mumbles. “As your captain, I mean.”

Kiyoshi beams at him and gestures for them to come inside.

“Thanks, Hyuga-kun,” he says cheerfully, and Riko smiles at them both.

“He was really worried about your well-being, Kiyoshi,” Riko confirms, and Hyuga blushes, spluttering out an excuse.

Kiyoshi merely smiles at them both, ushering them both into the living room. Hyuga nods in approval to the tv, and Riko asks how the game’s going as she makes him sit down, examining the knot on his head first.

This is the first time Hyuga’s ever been to the center’s house before, and Kiyoshi watches him examine the room, looking slightly uncomfortable. He notices Kiyoshi’s eyes on him and Kiyoshi smiles at him.

“Relax, Hyuga,” he says, and Hyuga attempts to return the wide smile.

Riko, on the other hand, is already prodding gently at Kiyoshi’s biceps, and he tries very hard not to grimace. She pokes him hard on purpose.

“You’re supposed to tell me where it hurts, stupid,” she says.

“My bad,” he apologizes swiftly, and she tuts. As she continues examining him, he is sure now to tell her where it hurts the worst.

“Okay now, Kiyoshi, please remove your shirt,” she instructs.

He stops her with an upraised hand. “One second,” he says. “First, Hyuga, would you like something to drink? I feel like a bad host for not getting either of you something,” he apologizes again.

“Ah, no, Kiyoshi, don’t worry yourself,” Hyuga exclaims, but Kiyoshi is already up and headed toward the kitchen.

Both Hyuga and Riko trail behind him.

“Let’s see here… We have water, soda, tea, and juice.”

Hyuga takes a bottle of water from his hand, and Riko accepts a cup of green tea, praising Kiyoshi’s grandfather’s taste in tea.

“Do you want to pick up where we left off?” Kiyoshi reminds her gently as she sips at the drink, swinging her legs against the kitchen stool.

“Sure,” she says, hopping off and following him back into the living room.

Hyuga caps his water and trudges after them, bottle swinging against his leg.

Kiyoshi’s fingers reach for the hem of his shirt, but he hesitates.

“Before I take off my shirt, I want to warn you that it’s better than it looks,” he says.

They both nod, and he gently pries off his shirt, wincing as he reaches over his head.

They both stare. They knew he was beaten up pretty badly, but over the past few days the bruises peppering his entire torso have grown even darker and sicklier.

Riko has to bite her lip to keep from crying out, but Hyuga growls.

“I’m going to fucking kill Hanamiya the next time I see him,” he swears, hands balled up into fists, water bottle crushing under his fingers.

Kiyoshi gives him a conflicted look, but Riko is already staring at his stomach, assessing the damage. She taps her lip.

“It looks really bad but I still don’t think you have anything other than some severe bruising. Tell me, has your excrement been normal?” she asks.

He stares at her.

“Are you bleeding from anywhere you shouldn’t be?” she asks frankly.

His eyes widen as he understands.

“Oh, no. Everything’s normal, I think.”

She nods.

“That’s usually a sign everything’s alright with your organs, besides, you know, the massive bruising around them.”

She sighs. “Hyuga, put down the water bottle and calm down. You’re going to break it.”

Hyuga puts it down, having not even noticed the ferocity with which he was crushing it.

“Sorry,” he mutters, and plops down on the couch next to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi reaches over and fluffs Hyuga’s hair.

“You showed them our basketball, Hyuga, and that’s what matters,” he says reassuringly. Hyuga would normally have shaken his hand off, but for some reason, it’s nice, and he doesn’t mind it so much.

Riko smiles at him mischievously, and he can’t even shrug in response.

She proceeds to poke all over Kiyoshi’s stomach and his back, ordering him to lay down, roll over, stretch out, and lay on his side, and he obeys, knowing that his coach knows the best for him.

“You did the stretches I asked, right?” she asks, and he nods, flinching as she pokes at the especially nasty spot by his hip colored an angry purple where he had been stabbed most repeatedly by elbows of the opposing team.

“That’s going to be painful for a while,” she sighs, and hands him his shirt. He’s about to slip it on when Hyuga speaks.

“Wait.”

They both look at him expectantly.

“I thought maybe we could give you a massage as thanks for what you did for us back there on the court,” he says, almost shyly.

Kiyoshi is startled, and Riko seems to be a bit surprised as well, though she nods in agreement.

“I’m sure Kiyoshi would like that, wouldn’t you?” she asks. Kiyoshi, who is usually never flustered, the guy who is always calm and collected, is blushing, suddenly aware of his lack of a shirt.

Hyuga is even pinker than he is though, blushing bright red.

“It was a stupid idea, forget I said anything,” he stammers, but Kiyoshi smiles at him widely.

“No, I would appreciate it, but you don’t need to go to the trouble,” he says.

Hyuga looks stricken, but then a look of determination sets on his face.

“If you’d like it, then I’m going to massage your shoulders,” he says resolutely. Riko nods in agreement.

“I’d massage your arms, but they’re far too bruised, so I’ll massage your calves, ok, Kiyoshi?” she says. He nods and turns with his back to Hyuga, who hesitantly brushes his fingertips across Kiyoshi’s back, nestling his fingers in the curves of his shoulder.

Kiyoshi is hyperaware of his teammates’ touch before Hyuga’s fingertips sink into his shoulder.

“Relax, idiot,” he hears Hyuga’s voice next to his ear. He jumps a little, but takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. Hyuga’s hands rest on either side of his neck, kneading at the sore muscles connecting his head to his shoulders. He sighs and goes completely slack as Hyuga finds a knot embedded in his sore muscles, carefully working it out. Riko sits in front of him with his leg propped up on her knee, her hands tiny on his massive limb, but boy, her legacy as the daughter of a sports trainer shines through as she manipulates his muscles.

They’re both quiet as they work, and Kiyoshi closes his eyes.

He’s still rather surprised that Hyuga would be willing to touch him so intimately, since it was only a few days ago he even chose to high five the center. Kiyoshi couldn’t even remember if they had touched in any manner before that day.

It had really bothered him at first, back then, but he eventually decided that he couldn’t push Hyuga to like him and he had to come to be friends with Kiyoshi at his own pace. Now this, though, this is beyond what Kiyoshi would expect out of his captain. Not that he was complaining.

The black haired teen was now rubbing in between Kiyoshi’s shoulder blades and it felt so nice that he couldn’t do anything other than just go limp against the couch. Riko’s fingers against his hamstring felt great too, but her touch was much more calculated and intended for maximized therapeutic effect, regardless of how it made him feel, pleasure wise, not that it was uncomfortable.

Occasionally Hyuga’s voice would echo from behind him, asking if he was hurting Kiyoshi, and he would grunt and maybe ask him to move a little to the right or down just a tad, and Hyuga would comply. Riko was confident in herself and didn’t nearly ask so much herself, merely commenting from time to time on the game, yelling a few times at pointless plays.

“You guys,” Kiyoshi said suddenly, after a bit, his voice completely relaxed and even breathy. Hyuga froze and stopped kneading Kiyoshi’s shoulders.

“Something wrong?” Riko asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” he said, shaking his head.

“Just… thanks,” he finished.

Riko patted his leg, mindful of his bruising.

“No problem,” she chirped.

Her eyes brighten for a moment.

“Why don’t we order pizza and watch a movie? Since Hyuga and I are here anyway,” she says.

They both turn and look at Hyuga, who blinks slowly.

“Why’re you looking at me? It’s not my house.”

“Would you want to do that?” Kiyoshi asks, and Hyuga frowns.

“I suppose that would be good,” he says, and Riko claps.

“Good! Kiyoshi has lots of movies, don’t you?” she asks, dropping Kiyoshi’s leg and throwing herself up off the couch. She goes to browse the movie collection across the room.

“Has Riko been here before?” Hyuga asks curiously as Kiyoshi slides his shirt back on.

He pulls at the hem.

“Yes, she came to visit me while I was in rehabilitation,” he says, getting to his feet and digging in the couch for his phone.  
Hyuga makes a noise of understanding, but a dark look covers his face that Kiyoshi can’t really decipher.

Kiyoshi “aha”s when he finds his phone, and he quickly taps in a search for delivery pizza.

Smiling as he finds the number, he looks at Hyuga.

“What kind of pizza do you like?” he asks. Honestly, pizza isn’t really Hyuga’s favorite, but he’s actually pretty hungry right now so he shrugs.

“Whatever you and Riko want is fine with me,” he says.

“Make half of it pineapple and mushrooms!” Riko calls from the disc collection.

Kiyoshi doesn’t question her somewhat odd taste, even though he makes an odd face as he dials in the number.

Hyuga gets up from the couch and goes to peruse the movies with Riko.

She taps her lip as she considers a horror movie and a romantic comedy.

“I heard this one got good reviews, but I’ve been dying to see this one for ages,” she says, holding up the horror film.

Hyuga wrinkles his nose.

“Does he have any anime?” he asks, and Riko laughs.

“Haha, I’m serious, Riko,” he pouts.

“Maybe we can compromise on something with samurai, Junpei?” she says gently.

Hyuga’s eyes light up, and he searches through the collection more vigorously.

“You don’t happen to have any samurai films, do you, Teppei?” Riko calls over her shoulder, and Kiyoshi strides over, having ordered the pizza.

“Hmm,” his voice rumbles.

He crouches down next to them, gently pushing Hyuga’s hand away as he pulls out several disks that the captain had missed.

“This one was fairly good, but I have a soft spot for this one,” he says, handing one of the cases to Hyuga.

His usually serious expression breaks, and Hyuga beams.

“That’s one of my favorites!” he crows, taking it in his hand.

“Guess we’re watching it then,” Riko laughs, and Kiyoshi pats Hyuga’s shoulder.

“I fuckin’ love this movie,” Hyuga mumbles as he plops down on the couch and Kiyoshi gets the movie set up.

They can hear Riko digging around in the kitchen for popcorn, which they both secretly hope that she doesn’t manage to mess up, but really, they’re not too worried.

“Should we?” Hyuga starts to ask, pointing at the kitchen.

“Let her,” Kiyoshi shrugs, sitting down gingerly next to Hyuga.

Riko bounces back into the room and sits in the empty spot on the other side next to Kiyoshi, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, sleeves pulled over her palms. Kiyoshi stretches his long legs out, resting his feet on the coffee table, and Hyuga can’t quite bring himself to sit so relaxed so he crosses his leg over his knee, pushing one of the cushions behind his back.

The microwave beeps from the kitchen and Riko hops back up, hurrying to the kitchen.

She carries back the popcorn bag and a big bowl.

“Is this alright to put the popcorn in, Teppei?” she says, and he waves at her. She dumps the popcorn into the bowl and hands it to Kiyoshi, “since he’s in the middle.”

“You finally situated, Riko,” Hyuga teases her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Can’t have movie night without popcorn,” she says, still nursing her tea from early. Kiyoshi nods in agreement, pressing play on the movie and placing the remote back on the table.

Hyuga really is excited. This movie is about a group of warriors in ancient Japan who fight to gain control of the country from many groups of rouge clans vying for control, most of which possess some amazing warrior that the group needs to especially defeat. Riko has never seen this movie, Hyuga’s pretty sure, but she might recognize the action figures she told him to break in order to improve his accuracy.

He might’ve been pretty petulant at the time about basketball, but he really was serious about the figures, as forced as it seemed.

It really is one of his favorites, and from Kiyoshi’s laughter and avid commentary, it seems like it’s one of his favorites too.

He can’t see Riko’s face, but from the way the popcorn disappears from the bowl he can tell she’s enjoying it too.

He’s hesitant to reach over Kiyoshi himself, though he’s not exactly sure why. He’s not sure either why he feels blood rush to his cheeks when he accidentally brushes against Kiyoshi’s arm when he reaches for the popcorn, glad that his face is covered in shadow.

Halfway through the movie the doorbell rings, and Kiyoshi makes to get up, pausing the movie.

However, Riko gently pushes him back down.

“I’m going to get it this time,” she smiles, walking to the door.

“Riko…” Kiyoshi says, flabbergasted. Hyuga’s sure his face looks as surprised.

The smell of fresh pizza drifts into the room, and Riko follows it back into the room, balancing two pizzas on her arms.

“I insisted we stay, Teppei,” she said as way of explanation, and Kiyoshi nods thankfully.

“Well, thank you then, Riko,” he says, and she grins and nods, placing the pizzas on the table.

She picks up her tea.

“Would you guys like more to drink?” she asks, and Hyuga holds out his hand for the cup.

“I’ll get it this time,” Hyuga says, and she hands him her cup without complaint, sitting back down next to Kiyoshi.

“Oh, can I use your restroom to wash my hands?” she asks and Kiyoshi nods. Hyuga must have had a similar idea because the water’s running in the kitchen sink too.

Riko bounds back, prying a piece of her pineapple and mushroom pizza from the box, sitting back and chewing happily.

Hyuga comes back in the room with two water bottles and a fresh cup of tea for Riko.

He hands Riko her tea first, and places the other bottle in front of Kiyoshi.

“Thanks,” he smiles, twisting the cap open easily with his massive hands.

They watch the rest of the movie in silence, Kiyoshi too busy eating to keep up his running commentary.

Riko manages to finish her half of the pizza covered in her unusual toppings, comfortably full as she leans back against the couch, now leaning against Kiyoshi’s shoulder, dwarfed in comparison.

The credits roll and Riko insists that they watch the horror film, teasing Hyuga about it.

“Are… you afraid of scary movies, Hyuga?” Kiyoshi asks the captain.

He merely frowns in response.

“We don’t have to watch it if you’re too scared,” he says, a kind look on his face, but Hyuga knows he’s teasing him as well.

“I’m fine,” he insists, clamping his jaw shut.

“Suit yourself, Junpei,” Riko shrugs, popping the movie in.

By the first 20 minutes, Hyuga is pressed up against Kiyoshi, scrabbling at his arm and trying to avoid burying his face into his skin.

Riko makes it worse by screaming at every jump scare, because she’s one of those people who enjoys being scared.

Halfway in, even Kiyoshi is clutching at Riko’s sleeve and has his arm wrapped around Hyuga, who has given up all pretenses of bravo, shaking and covering his face with the couch cushion.

Riko tugs at them, insisting they pay attention to the twist ending, but only Kiyoshi is able to bring himself to look at the screen, screaming with Riko to Hyuga’s dismay.

They’re all left in shock at the end, though mostly Hyuga is not ready to face more humiliation and begs they watch something “that doesn’t make me feel like I’m going to piss my pants.”

Kiyoshi doesn’t disagree, and Riko reluctantly agrees to a drama, once again the one to get up and put it in the DVD player.

She snuggles into Kiyoshi’s side—to his surprise—but he doesn’t question it.

His arm is still around Hyuga, who hasn’t seemed to notice, or perhaps who doesn’t care.

Hyuga is much more talkative during this film, perhaps glad he’s no longer terrified but probably because he’s ready for the other two high schoolers to forget his earlier terror.

He scolds the heroine when she mistakes her old friend from the distant past for a stranger, clapping his hand to his forehead.

He and Riko argue over whether she should have ended up with the cold girl with a tragic past who saved her from a train, or the guy whom she was dating before but had to go overseas. Riko insisted that her relationship with the boy was much healthier, but Hyuga disagreed, saying that he didn’t seem to care about her anymore and wasn’t willing to make the long distance relationship work, and the other girl had saved her life and was most definitely a perfect match for her carefree personality.

“Why not both of them?” Kiyoshi finally interrupts their arguing, and that causes both of them to pause.

“Would that work?” Hyuga questions, pushing at his glasses.

“I guess so, but I wonder how the dynamic between the cool girl and the overseas guy would work,” Riko says.

Hyuga shrugs and they focus back on the film.

In the end the girl doesn’t end up with either of them, after the boyfriend ends their relationship and the cool girl ends up being uninterested in any sort of relationship, to Hyuga’s disappointment.

“That was pretty good though,” he says, leaning even more against Kiyoshi as the credits roll.

His eyes brighten like before.

“Could we maybe watch an anime?” he asks and Kiyoshi and Riko both nod.

Hyuga pushes Kiyoshi’s arm aside and hops up, rifling through the movie collection and making a noise of triumph when he finds his prize.

“Tsuritama?” Kiyoshi asks, and he nods enthusiastically in response.

“Now, it’s not exactly what I normally go for, but it’s really well done,” he apologizes as he pops the first disk in.

“I’ve never seen it before,” Riko says with curiosity.

“It’s good,” Kiyoshi says, and she nods in acknowledgement.

Hyuga is already back by Kiyoshi’s side, sitting as close to him before, but Kiyoshi doesn’t put his arm back around him this time.

It’s pretty late when they start the first episode, and by the fifth episode, Hyuga can’t keep his eyes open and leans against Kiyoshi’s shoulder for support. He’s got a blanket from behind the couch that somehow snakes its way all the way over to Riko, who has them all wrapped together like a burrito.

Kiyoshi feels really comfortable surrounded by the warmth of his teammate and ends up wrapping his long arms around them both. Riko makes a happy noise when he rubs at the nape of her neck a little, snuggling deeper into his side. And Hyuga?

Wrapped against Kiyoshi’s warmth, he can’t even keep his eyes open to watch the shenanigans of a mischievous alien and the red haired protagonist. The last thing he remembers is the yells of “E-NO-SHI-MA BOWL” before resting against Kiyoshi and falling asleep.

Kiyoshi glances at Hyuga sympathetically and removes his glasses so they don’t break.

Riko keeps yawning but she insists that she’s fully awake, clearly enjoying the antics of the fishers. She squeaks in excitement whenever the secret agent Akira and his duck Tapioca show up, swearing to Kiyoshi that someday she’d get a pet that cute.

“Kind of reminds you of Kuroko and Nigou, doesn’t it?” she asks Kiyoshi, who laughs at the comparison but can’t deny the similarity.

Eventually Riko goes quiet and as the last episode on the disk plays, he glances at her. Her eyes are closed and she looks tranquil pressed up against him.

Kiyoshi knows he should probably wake them both up, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Hyuga has rolled over on top of his leg, looking peaceful in his sleep and rather young without his glasses. Cute, even, he lets himself think.

How he ended up with teammates who cared so deeply for him and whom he wanted to protect so much was beyond him, but he is grateful for them. For his team, and for his captain and his coach.

It’s hard, now that he thinks about it, for Kiyoshi to keep his eyes open too.

He can’t move now without waking them up or straining himself, so he relaxes even further into the couch and closes his eyes.

 


End file.
